


kiss me; kill me

by ribbonelle



Series: Ambivalence [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Mastermind AU, Mastermind! Ishimaru, Mastermind! Mondo, dr spoilers, in some sense, really gross descriptions and slight sexual implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what they deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me; kill me

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like i should post this on ao3 too, for fun.

True despair.

Ishimaru thinks it’s how you drive a person to the point of extreme misery with order, with rules, by forcing them to bend to the book even more than just backwards; snap their spine in half and suffocate them with the lack of freedom. It’s glorious, having everyone in the world be truly obedient, be such stickler for rules they’d never get through a second of their lives without being reminded that they’re tied to the ground, just mindless puppets going through the awfully drab details of life. It’s terrible, it’s oh so satisfactory!

Mondo thinks the exact opposite. In his mind, ultimate despair is people screaming and deafening explosions, vibrant colours of chaos and disarray making everyone in the proximity fucking insane, drooling from their mouths. Let the car accidents commence, let the loud sounds of skulls being crushed and people begging for their lives happen! True despair is people preferring death over their frantic, hysterical way of life. Never being in control of anything. It’s the loud screeching of motorcycles and gunshots, it’s the sound of flesh squelching under a leather boot!

They collide messily, they contrast almost painfully yet neither could get rid of the other.

Ishimaru would wrap his arms around Mondo’s neck, and Mondo would pull Ishimaru flush to his body by the waist and they’d stare into each other’s eyes like lovesick teenagers, dreamy smiles on their faces as they describe in great detail what they’d do to each other for an execution.

“I’d put you in the middle of the hall, Kyoudai,” Mondo murmured, his eyes lidded with adoration, “I’d have a stampede of despairing kids trample all over you, baby, I’d make them step on your body till your bones poke out. Make them run and trail blood all over your pristine little floors, you whore. I’d fuck your corpse.”

Ishimaru simply laughed, his loud, booming, superior laugh and he pinched Mondo’s shoulder at the inappropriate pet name. “And I’d tie you up on a chair, Oowada-kun, oh I’d have you in a desk in class, I’d dress you up so proper. I’d have you right up at the front, and since you never learn, Kyoudai, I’ll make you learn! I’ll drive chalks into your eyes, darling, I’ll rub them in your eye sockets so hard you’d never miss what the teacher’s saying, I’ll push them out through your brain. That way you’ll start getting good grades!.”

They clash so beautifully, so disastrously, they’re the epitome of despair.

Ishimaru tilted his head so his head wouldn’t collide with Mondo’s pompadour, and he bit his counterpart on the chin, none too gently. Mondo growled, but his smirk is too big for him to be offended, and he rubbed at Ishimaru’s hips insistently.

“You’re so horrible,” Mondo blurted at Ishimaru’s next bite, this time on his neck, “I fucking love you.”

“You’re disgusting,” Ishimaru sneered, though his hips are rolling hard and fast into Mondo’s crotch, “I adore you to death.”

Truly, the ultimate despair is being with each other, and that’s exactly what they deserve.


End file.
